


Complications

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes Tony. Tony likes Steve. But there are some problems with that, some complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Steve likes Tony.   
Tony likes Steve.   
Only they were both to oblivious to realize the other's feelings. Or maybe they were worried.

Tony likes Steve.   
But there are problems with that. Four problems to be exact.   
First, Steve was a guy, and yeah, Tony had fucked his fair share of guys before, and yeah he'd been fucked by even more. But this was Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain Steve Rogers. Captain America. The same man who had once known his father. His father, who had slapped him when he saw him kissing a guy.   
Second, this was Steve, Steve who was his friend, his best friend. This was Steve, who was a co-worker, who had saved his life, and Tony had saved his in return. This was Steve.   
Third, not only was he Steve, but he was Captain America. The icon Tony idolized as a child. He had all the playing cards, he wore the costume for Halloween, he had the lunchbox, and he read all the comics. Of course, all the stuff was locked away, because if Steve ever found it, well let's just say "embarrassed" might not quite cut it.   
Fourth, this was Tony. And Tony knew as well as anyone that he just tended to fuck thing up, especially relationships. Hence all the one-night stands, it's all he could manage.

Steve like Tony.   
But there are problems with that. Three problems to be exact.   
First, Tony was a guy. And where (or when) Steve was from, guys didn't like guys. Well some did, but when you're in the army and you're stuck with other guys for so long you have to get off somehow. Not that Steve did, well he thought about. But that was kept to himself. Because in the 40's, it was looked down upon, highly looked down upon. People were bashed, sometimes even lynched, and Steve couldn't get it through his mind, that in the 21st century, it was okay, for the most part.   
Second, this was Tony. Tony, who was his best friend, his co-worker, who was also kind of a jerk, a jerk who had saved his life.   
Third, this was Steve. Steve who blushed every time anything sexual came up in conversation. And Tony, who usually initiated the conversation.   
But people overcome problems right? They solve them, right?   
Well sometimes they need a little push. And that's were Clint comes in

Clint had always been fairly observant, but he was an even better eavesdropper.   
Although it wasn't really eavesdropping if Tony was thinking out loud, to himself, in the kitchen of Avengers Tower.   
"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Tony mumbled to himself over a cup of coffee one morning, unaware of Clint standing right behind him.   
"Fuck what?" Tony jumped at Clint's voice, and coffee proceeded to spill, all over the counter.   
"Asshole." Tony muttered as he reached for a towel to clean up the spill..   
"Who, me?" Clint asked as innocently as possible, for him.  
"Who else?"   
"Are you going to answer my question, Stark?"   
"What question?"   
"Fuck, what?" Clint repeated, "or should it be a who?" he added.   
"Shut up." Tony, for once, didn't feel like talking, instead he threw the coffee covered towel at Clint, grabbed himself a new cup and proceeded to lock himself in his lab for the rest of the day.


End file.
